


Kiss and Tell

by Mortician



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, accepting prompts/requests, practice writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortician/pseuds/Mortician
Summary: Fluff/smut practice with the MK cast. (I'll update characters and relationships as I write.) Accepting prompts/requests~
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kung Jin/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Author Notes and Request Rules

So I'd like to get back into the swing of writing and what better way to do that than by taking on some fluff/smut requests/prompts from the fam!

It'll be short drabbles/excerpts/one shots/etc so don't expect a full blown story. Please note that I might not get to everyone but, I will take on the ones that get the creative juices flowing.

Some rules:  
-No non-con/rape requests.  
-No incest requests.  
-MLM and FLF requests are A-ok!  
-MK cast only, no crossovers or OCs (i got a potential idea for that later down the line).

-MK character/reader is ok just please specify the gender.

That should be it! Leave your ship requests and prompts in the comments below. Questions too (if you have any). Have a good one and be safe out there!

**CURRENTLY PENDING:**  
-Raiden/Reader(Female) (WIP)  
-Jade/Reader (Male) (WIP soon to be posted)  
-Jade/Sonya  
-Sindel x Reader (Female)

07-28-20: Not sure on a posting schedule but I'll look into possibly devising one soon. Also as I write these, some kinda go into nsfw territory so i'll mark the ones that do.


	2. Takeda/Jacqui

He was adept at making her laugh, at bringing a light dust of red to her mocha cheeks, at casually coaxing her into playful banter. This time however, his methods had backfired and he found himself on the floor with a small gash over his eye.

Should've blocked instead of run that mouth…

Specialist Briggs had just returned with a first-aid kit, carefully thumbing through its contents until she found what she needed then patted her lap for Takeda to rest his head on. Despite being injured, things had turned out quite well. Not only was he snuggled between a pair of juicy thighs, he also had the prettiest girl in Special Forces taking care of him. Impish glee ascended along the line of his lips but soon faltered upon meeting the sting of an alcoholic wipe.

"Ow." He grimaced only to hear Jacqui chuckle.

"Next time, you'll do a little _less_ talking."

"Hey, if talking means getting whooped and a day between these thighs, I'll take my chances." Takeda smirked. Jacqui squeezed the remaining drops of alcohol into the cut.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Takeda yelped. Jacqui hummed deviously.

"You better be. Now close your eyes and tilt your head for me."

Takeda obeyed and they sat together quietly. Fingers working diligently to clean and dress the wound while Takeda relaxed and enjoyed the view.

"Hey," he chimed after awhile. "You try anything from that new burger spot yet? I heard their double-double is good and it's getting close to lunch time."

Jacqui flashed a coquettish smile. "Is that you asking me on a second date Mr. Takahashi?"

"That would be an affirmative ma'am." Takeda cheesed. "And, well you owe me for um, damaging the goods." He made a circle gesture around his face.

"Not my fault you couldn't handle a little Muay Thai." She chuckled. "But alright, I'll treat you...this time~"

The Shirai Ryu ninja let out an audible whoop as he did a little victory dance to display his happiness. A second date with Ms. Jacqueline Briggs. Life was good.

"You're lucky you're cute Takeda." Jacqui added, carefully smoothing a band-aid over his wound. She gave it a light pat to signal she was finished.

"Good to go. Now kick rocks kid."

"Cool." Takeda affirmed with a nod then reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of her lap. Once he was eye level with her, he leaned forward gently and planted a soft kiss on Jacqui's lips. It was a bold move since they had just started dating, but if it had her blushing madly and him smiling like the village idiot, no regrets. Takeda spun on his heel as he made his exit, opting to jog backwards just to gaze at her once more.

"See you then Jacqueline Briggs~"


	3. Kung Jin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung Jin has a reason for getting you both into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any delays, I always second guess my writing then write like 4644675757 other stories ORZ. But practice makes perfect so enjoy. Got a Shang Tsung x Reader and Jade x Reader (Male) to post next ✌️
> 
> Also Kung Jin is canonly gay so this is mostly a mlm story even tho no specific gender is hinted.

It was a miracle breakfast didn't splatter across their faces when the monks handed you the woven basket. Agony pooled at the corners of your eyes, face soured like curdled milk. Nostrils voted to take a permanent vacation while your body completely ceased functioning.

"Soooooo…." He drawled, rubbing his hands together. "You want skunk piss or rotten eggs?"

Somehow pupils found a way to slide him a horrified glance before reluctantly seizing the basket on the right.

"Skunk piss it is…" He sighed and retrieved the other basket with a gag.

Teeth gritted upon ascending the uneven stony path towards the back part of the mountains where the waterfalls bled into the river. A welcomed breeze kindly waved away the rancidly sweet odor that dropped animals and withered trees. Silence accompanied the afternoon stroll, exchanged glances became annoyed glares and upturned lips. It was his fault after all that you were trudging up the mountains carrying overfilled baskets of soiled linens. Normally, his witty banter and educated quips would rouse numerous bouts of giddy laughter. Today, his switchblade tongue was quick to lash and flogged the wrong monk one too many times. 

As if sensing the building anger, Kung Jin hurdled over a few rocks to walk by your side.

"Hey, my bad for getting you caught up in this..." 

Eyes rolled with a curt scoff. "You didn't have to embarrass him like that in front of everyone Jin."

"That's what you say, but he definitely had it coming." Kung Jin countered. "Besides, you of all people should be thankful."

"Thankful? Thankful for what?"

"For me saving your ass from another boring lecture." He straightened his posture then puffed his chest out. One hand folded neatly behind his back, the other pretended to stroke a long imaginary beard.

"Life is like the ocean, always changing..."

Shoulders shoved past the arrogant Shaolin into the open clearing, grateful he didn't see the smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

Upon arrival, a shiver erupted, frigid air nipping the fat of flushed cheeks. Milky billowing mist plumed uptop the makeshift lake before dissipating along the river's edges. Sun-kissed leaves danced with rain soaked flowers to the dulcet tunes of nearby songbirds. Slippers slapped against the sides of the cumbersome hamper that laid slumped in the sweet soil between smoothed rocks. Water lapped at the backs of exposed calves then seeped into the lung collapsing jaundiced fabrics.

"Look," Kung Jin started, rolling his pant legs over his knees. "I said I was sorry, alright?"

"Yeah, but how long before you get us both into trouble again? Remember, the monks are here to help you, not hurt you Jin. So there's no need to lash out when someone makes a suggestion."

Attention diverted for a moment to beat the water from one of the many robes.

"You wouldn't tell Raiden what you told Master Dào would you?"

"I might if he pissed me off." Kung Jin smirked only to meet a playful shove from an open palm. He spun back around with a lighthearted laugh.

"Just being honest."

"Remind me to not stand next to you when that happens."

"Aww, but who doesn't want to stand next to greatness?"

"Alright Kung Lao."

"Hey! You watch that mouth."

"Or what?" Voice challenged, gripping the robe a little tighter. CYou gonna make me?"

Jin guardedly took a few steps backwards.

"Something like that." He replied coolly then darted for the woven hamper and retrieved a long sash. Fabric squealed from the sudden twist of your wrist, legs relaxed into an open stance. Eyes locked, teeth flashed a dangerous smile. Hands poised gracefully. Ready and waiting

The first strike was a warning, the second a bait. Cloth snapped voraciously at embedded feet until opting to go for a taste of your jaw. It whiffed and was met with an immediate response which left Jin standing stiffer than cardboard.

"Tā mā de!¹ " He hissed, consoling his ass. Ears perked, registering the familiar expletive. Hands tauntingly wringed the wet robe back once more.

"Nǐ yào duō ma?² " Lips simpered.

"Gǔn kāi!³ " And the fabric caught the meat of your bare calf. Before a yelp could escape, Jin lunged forward to catch the remaining calf in cruel satisfaction. The swift plunge of his foot brought forth a wall of blurred vision, arm extruded in an attempt to print his crimson signature across your forehead. Fingers latched quickly around the oncoming weapon. One tug and Jin was submerged, ass up. Another tug and he was rendered powerless. The monk scrambled to the basket and crammed as much clothes as he could under one arm. A light dip in the water then they ripped through the air, whistling past in an onslaught of grimy bullets. There was a loud smack and the world appeared in one color.

The next few moments were full of childish delight. Slaps and kicks, laughs and hollers, Jin trying to stuff filthy robes down your throat. Back arched, arms flailed to deflect his advances. Yet, Jin remained on top, looming over while wrists fought frantically to escape his vice grip. 

"Yield...loser..." He panted, halting the brief skirmish with a triumphant pin.

"You first!" Was rasped, teeth bared, but abruptly fell to breathy laughter and overall delight. There was something amusing about being with Kung Jin. He could be an ass, sure, but he could be fun and loveable too. Eyes met in a lidded gaze. Jin gradually lowering until his lips softly folded over yours. A dusted rose sprinkled along meshed cheeks, chest swelled with a cyclone of fleeting butterflies. The only moment of respite was to draw in air and admire the charming features of one another.

Fingers idly played with his soaked locks. "We really shouldn't be doing this Jin. What if the monks...or Master Dào…"

Words trailed off at a reassuring kiss.

"No one's here but us...Just me and you…" Jin whispered, rubbing his forehead against yours. 

"Besides, there's a reason why I always get us into trouble. How else would we have any privacy?"

The next touch of his lips elicited a feathered moan, body floating upward, numbingly euphoric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by Keyblader to throw in some Mandarin for Jin! I hope you enjoyed. Until next time 😚
> 
> MANDARIN NOTES:  
> ¹ Tā mā de! (Traditional: 他媽的！) - literally means 'his/her mother' but equates in English to 'shit', 'damn', 'fuck', etc. Used when you stub or toe or something along those lines.
> 
> ² Nǐ yào duō ma? (Traditional: 你要多嗎？) - You want more?
> 
> ³ Gǔn kāi! (Traditional: 滚开!) - Kinda means 'fuck off!' or 'piss off!' Another version is gǔn dàn (滚蛋) which literally means 'rolling egg'.


End file.
